Torre invertida
by Little Kagamine Love
Summary: "¿Qué siento por ti? Para empezar, tu aroma me enferma, el sonido de tu voz me irrita, tu mirada me asquea. Representas todo lo que es sucio e inmoral en el mundo, y tu sola existencia es un pecado ante los ojos de dios" Fanfic dedicado a todo lo que considero incorrecto y a todo lo que jamás pensé que escribiría de Len y Rin Kagamine. Se recomienda discreción.


Capítulo 1: Citas de Cortejo.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

_Dedicado a Cleopatra Bastet, SessKagome and Shade Shaw, Ai Utae, Angel Shite y Liliam, por la inspiración necesaria para escribir esta historia._

* * *

La ciudad nocturna no inmuta ante ninguna de las atrocidades que ocurren en ella. Ya fuera la más cruel de las matanzas por parte de un grupo delictivo a sus rivales comerciales tras una riña iniciada en insultos personales, o por el cruel abuso de un hombre furioso y desorientado por el alcohol a su inocente familia, en la cual se incluiría un niño de tan solo dos años, cuyo cuerpo sufriría de la mayor parte de la frustración emocional de dicho padre, y de una madre que quien en su pleno error miraría impotente como la vida de su hijo se desvanece en frente a sus ojos, ante una bestia inconsciente e inamovible.

Sólo son cosas de ciudad, cosas que pasa todo el tiempo, a lo que te atienes si guardas ocho millones de problemas en enormes paralelepípedos destinados a acabar sus vidas el mismo día en que dejen de ser útiles para la industria. La distinción la hace aquello que vuelve vistoso al crimen, lo que cambia de una simple estadística a un morboso espectáculo público para el disfrute de todos, incluidos los más pequeños, que desde corta edad, deben de ir reforzando el tronco, si es que no desean romperse con facilidad.

¿Cuándo puedes esperar dicho espectáculo? Basta escuchar como empieza todo, en este caso, con las pisadas presurosas y nerviosas de tres pares de tacones, sobre un suelo adoquinado disparejo que circula alrededor de un montón de talleres de locomotoras abandonados. Sabrás que se trata de un suceso premiado si es que dichas pisadas se acompañan de las profundas exhalaciones de cansancio y murmullos de desesperación por parte de aquellas pisadas, quizá ayude le hecho de que dichas voces sean femeninas, y de que también les acompañen el sonido de múltiples joyas de bisutería golpeándose unas contra las otras. Pero aquello que no puede faltar para recibir el espectáculo tan deseado por los fotógrafos de los periódicos para sus primeras planas, es que el sonido de los tacones, de las voces, y de la bisutería barata, sean superados por los gritos y aullidos masculinos, que no pueden más que pertenecer a un número mayor que al de los anteriormente nombrados.

Ahora verás, nuestras perseguidas, se tratan de tres de las más hermosas mujeres que rondaban la estación de trenes por las tempranas tres horas de la mañana, aunque su paso por aquellas calles se debía a exclusivamente a las voces de sus persecutores, que desde hacía dos horas, las habían advertido que se movieran con rapidez, o de otra forma, el juego no les parecería tan divertido. Porque eso es lo que ellos hacían, realizaban un juego.

-¡Rin!- gritó la mayor de las tres, una mujer en sus veintes, de cabello rosado y lacio que se alargaba hasta la parte media de su espalda, tomando la mano de su segunda amiga, para guiarla con el movimiento al interior de un enorme almacén que no se veían tan abandonado como el resto, apropiado para que se escondieran sin ponerse en riesgo de un derrumbe.

La luna era lo único que aluzaba el interior, en donde se podía ver una elevaba plataforma llena de mesas y herramientas oxidadas, mientras que en la parte de abajo no se almacenaban más que los sobrantes de lo que alguna vez fueron los muebles de las oficinas superiores.

Debieron de haber pensado en que no llevaban la distancia necesaria para poder perder a sus persecutores con un giro inesperado, aunque fuera en la oscuridad, o más aún, debieron de haber pensado en que el movimiento de su bisutería sería tan inusualmente agudo que atraería la atención de cualquiera en toda esa manzana, aquello cortesía de la quietud de la noche.

Pero las esperanzas de huir se desvanecieron tan pronto como vieron las sombras sobre los enormes ventanales, girar hacia la entrada del almacén, y más tortuosamente, observar como la puerta por la que pretendían huir una vez habiéndose deshecho de todo peligro, estaba bloqueada por una pesada madrera transversal que había pasado inadvertida minutos atrás. Inútiles minutos que no hubieran hecho más que prolongar lo inevitable.

Se escucharon los pasos dentro del almacén, y el silencio que habían creado se deshizo de un instante para otro al momento en el que seis sonoras risas, iniciando de una en una, rompieron con el apreciable silencio. No era lo grave que fueran, ni el nivel que alcanzaron, pese a que el eco las amplificara, sino lo maliciosas que se notaban conforme pasaban los segundo que duraban.

Se escuchó el forcejeo. Hubo bastante forcejeo, por lo que queda a consideración de cada si ese fue un consuelo. Pero finalmente, aquellas seis personas quienes les seguían el rastro lograron someterlas con fuerza bruta, para amordazarlas e inmovilizarlas usando alambre que habían encontrado tirado en el suelo del almacén. Tan solo de las muñecas, que sangrarían tan pronto como hicieran la fuerza necesaria para siquiera tratar de debilitar el nudo.

Las tres fueron arrojadas sobre la plataforma, en el espacio que quedaba antes de la orilla, justamente en donde los seis presenciaron cómo sus presas se retorcían en el suelo, intentando levantarse, pero siendo rápidamente detenidas. Cada uno de los jóvenes quienes las observaban , llevaban trajes de un cierto estilo victoriano, aunque no muy exagerado, con algunas variaciones como una capa que se rasgaba en la parte inferior, una bufanda que se ataba a forma de corbata, o un sombrero de copa que se inclinaba la derecha. Todos del mismo tono grisáceo, aunque con la característica de tener detalles que combinaban con sus colores de de sus cabellos, un tanto extravagantes.

Fue entonces cuando el que asimilaba ser el líder del grupo de hombres se decidió por intervenir, acercándose a la más joven de las tres.

-Hola hermanita- pronunció aquella figura de metro y medio de altura, en cuclillas frente a su llamada hermana, la cual le miraba con ambos ojos abiertos en plenitud de su horror –Me alegra que finalmente nos podamos encontrar, después de tanto huir, me sorprendió que no quisieras hablar con tu gemelo por un rato- le dijo con voz amable mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Len…- susurró con miedo la rubia, quien ahora no podía evitar temblar ante la sola mirada de aquel quien reconocía como su hermano –Tu… ellos…. Que…- se silenció al sentir como él arrancaba la bisutería de su cuello, provocando que todas las piezas cayeran al suelo.

-Quítate esas porquerías, mi hermana no debería de usar adornos baratos- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su cuello, acariciando con fuerza y sujetando su pellejo, jaloneando con carencia de delicadeza – ¿Qué es lo que haces a estas horas de la noche? ¿Qué haces vestida así? ¿Por qué hueles a perfume barato?- comenzó a agravar el tono de su voz mientras provocaba que gritara al sostener con más fuerza su cuello.

-¡Déjala en paz, maldito bastardo!- gritó su compañera más próxima, una rubia de una sola coleta y de ojos amarillentos, mientras se levantaba con amabas piernas y forcejeaba con un chico de cabello verde para que le soltara, pero sólo obteniendo un fuerte golpe en la parte superior del estómago, que le redujo de nuevo al suelo.

La tercera amiga, tan solo permanecía inmóvil, aún hincada en su lugar, siendo presa del obsceno manoseo que un sujeto de larga cabellera morada realizaba sobre sus hombros de una forma próxima al erotismo.

-Len, ¿Qué es lo que hacen? ¿Por qué nos persiguieron? ¿Por qué las ataduras?- insistió en saber mientras se seguía retorciendo incomoda en su lugar, llegando a irritar a su hermano gemelo.

-Creo que aún no entiendes lo que está pasando, ¿verdad?- dijo mientras usaba la fuerza de su brazo para rasgar una parte de su vestido –Las hemos buscando para pedirles sus servicios, por supuesto- aseguró mientras que todos los demás comenzaban a afirmar de manera torpe, un par de ellos, sujetando a la otra chica de cabello rubio y comenzando a jalonear su vestido para romperlo.

-¡¿Servicios?!- preguntó Luka asustada mientras sentía como el chico de cabello morado y otro más de cabello azul la levantaban para después tumbarla en el suelo, comenzando el segundo de estos a mover las vestiduras que cubrían sus piernas.

-Si, así es- se volvió a burlar en Kagamine mientras llamaba a uno de sus otros amigos, un chico de cabello plateado, con un flequillo en forma de "P" sobre su cabeza, a que le ayudara a mover a su hermana hasta una de las mesas –¿O crees acaso que no nos hemos enterado de los favores que hacen al Master para que él les favorezca a ustedes?- le dijo con furia mientras golpeaba su cuerpo contra una de las mesas más bajas, dejándola a la altura de la mitad de su cuerpo, colocándose justamente entre sus dos piernas, y forzándola a abrirlas con las dos manos.

-¡Len!- gritó ella desesperada la sentir al otro chico de cabellos plateados retirando de manera forzada su vestido, dejando ver su no muy abundante pecho de manera repentina -¡No es lo que crees! ¡Te lo juro!- lloró ella mientras que intentaba alejar las manos del albino con movimientos erráticos de la parte superior de su torso.

-No, no, no- repitió el rubio mientras se levantaba y se colocaba en cuatro sobre ella, abriendo sus piernas con ambas rodillas en el proceso –Creo que mi hermana se convirtió en una puta sin siquiera decírmelo, y ahora es momento de que me demuestre sus servicios- pronunció con voz venenosa mientras que con fuerza, movía su mano por entre el vestido, introduciéndola en su ropa interior, y trasgrediendo con violencia el interior de esta, provocando que su hermana soltara un grito tan pronto como sus uñas hicieron contacto con las paredes externas de su intimidad.

-¡Malditos degenerados! ¡Suéltenos!- exigió la rubia de una sola coleta mientras que un muchacho de cabello castaño y otro de cabello verde comenzaban a moverla salvajemente, colocándole sobre el primero de estos mientras el otro la abrazaba salvajemente por detrás, aprovechando la posición para manosearle incesantemente los pechos.

Y Luka no corría con mejor suerte, pues había terminado boca arriba, siendo sostenida por los dos sujetos quienes la habían llevado a la mesa, uno de los cuales se había aproximado a posesionarse bestialmente de sus labios.

-Mi linda Luka- pronunció ese sujeto de cabello morado –Te voy a tratar con cariño, no te preocupes- dijo para el asco de ella, quien intentaba no vomitar tras el accidentado pase de saliva con esencia a cigarrillo y a fármacos caducos.

-Ya escuchaste, Rin- dijo Len mientras sus dedos traspasaba hasta el clítoris de su hermana y lo frotaba con sobra de energía, provocando que ella rechinara los dientes mientras se estiraba los más que podía, tratando de escapar de él –Las trataremos con cuidado, y su cooperan, no tendremos porque tener un final de tragedia- susurró en su oído a la vez que introducía furtivamente dos de sus dedos a su intimidad, forzándola de nuevo a torcer la espalda por el dolor.

-Len…- dijo ella entre lo que parecía ser un llanto naciente –Por favor… detente…- comenzó con los espasmos de su aparato respiratorio –Soy tu hermana… no puedes hacer esto…- insistió mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos y a sentir la desesperación quemando su interior.

-No, tu ya no eres mi hermana, no desde el momento en el que usaste tu cuerpo como moneda de cambio- hizo presión en ese momento en las paredes de su vagina, provocando un instantáneo y horrido aullido de dolor, más tardío en desaparecer que los anteriores, que dejó palpitando el interior de su intimidad –¿Tu qué dices, Piko? ¿No te parece que ya eligió el camino de una mujerzuela?- le preguntó a su compañero, quien ahora sostenía su cabeza con amabas manos para evitar que se liberara.

-Yo dijo que ya te estás tardando mucho, los otros ya empezaron a divertirse, y nosotros sólo charlando- replicó el joven de cabello plateado, mirando con asco como sus amigos daban riendo suelta a sus deseos más salvajes y degenerados con cada una de las amigas de Rin.

-Es cierto, lo lamento, amigo- dijo Len mientras retiraba con una mano aquella última tela que cubría a su gemela, dejando salir su mano tras unos segundos, relamiendo entre sus uñas llenas de lo que parecía ser sangre completamente fresca.

-¡No, Len, por favor!- volvió a gritar aterrorizada mientras presenciaba como su propia sangre era degustada

– ¡Es culpa de esas malditas drogas! ¡No actúes así, no te dejes manipular!- insistió ella en culpar a otra cosa -¡Eres más que esto!- gritó desesperada a su hermano, para después ver como este mismo usaba la mano perpetradora para extraer de sus pantalones su miembro erecto, acariciándolo firmemente y llenándolo aún de la sangre no consumida. La sangre se le heló por completo.

-Esto no es por culpa de las drogas, "Rinny", ellas sólo me ayudan a ser quien quiero ser… a hacer lo que de verdad quiero hacer- contestó él mientras la abría por completo –Este es el verdadero Len que tanto quieres- contestó para después penetrarla contra su voluntad con un solo movimiento pélvico profundo.

El dolor fue agobiante desde el inicio, desde ese mismo instante, Rin pudo sentir algo en su interior desgarrarse con brutalidad. Eso fue tan sólo la primera embestida, para la segunda, sintió como las manos de su hermano se acomodaban a los lados de su cadera, sujetándola con fuerza mientras un golpe en contra el cuello de su útero transmitía dolor a toda la parte baja de su cuerpo, para después dejar que se extendiera por toda su columna vertebral.

No intentó superar ese dolor, para cuando se percató de lo que estaba pasando realmente, una vez que notó que sus piernas no se podían mover libremente, y que se mantenían abiertas frente a las caderas de Len, pues no podía evitar sentirse más que confundida al momento en el que se lo repetía en su mente. Len la estaba violando.

Cerró los ojos, incrédula de que aquello anduviera pasando, girando su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos, escapando lo más posible de aquel suceso que le hacía helar la sangre, pero el dolor le hacía regresar, lo sentía dentro de ella, sin nada más que un violento deseo de arrebato, de reclamarla como una posesión. Porque aquella era la razón por la cual Len hacia aquello, porque sentía que tenía más derecho que cualquiera de los hombres que hubieran ya gozado de su gemela.

-Rinny- le volvió a llamar Len con una voz temblorosa mientras que pasaba su mano por la espalda de la chica y deshacía el nudo de sus muñecas, ahora marcadas con sangre, para después pasar sus manos de manera celosa sobre sus pechos descubiertos, tan solo para deleitarse en como su hermana carecía de fuerza suficiente para defenderse de ese descarado manoseo –Estás tan ajustada- susurró en su oído mientras dejaba caer su peso sobre ella, de nuevo provocando que sus piernas se levantaran con las suyas –Ya veo que eras virgen… pero de seguro eso era lo único que no le ofrecías a tus clientes- y tras decir esto, comenzó a embestirla de nuevo, manteniendo su peso sobre ella.

Aquello se volvió un abrazo malicioso y posesivo del cual Rin sólo era capaz de sacar sus brazos a los lados para enterrar sus dedos en la camisa del chico, y de continuar con su mirada hacia un lado, comenzando a soltar gemidos de dolor, mientras todo en su mente se venía abajo. Su hermano Len, aquel quien había amado tanto durante los años de su infancia, y que representaba no otra cosa que su otra mitad, era su brutal castigador a sus crímenes carnales cometidos.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a sentir la culpa fluir desde su subconsciente, hasta el punto en el que se convenció de que todo aquello que le estaba ocurriendo, era resultado directo y proporcional a su acto de prostitución. Un castigo, intentaba limitar aquel terror que sentía por su gemelo para sentir que aquello era tan solo un mero castigo, algo que pronto iba a terminar. Y por eso mismo era Len quien lo hacía, porque él había sido el primero en decirle que la amaba, el primero en demostrarle su amor. Por más que su mente le gritara que ese no podía ser Len, que Len realmente le amaba, y que jamás le dañaría ni la perpetraría de aquella manera, otra parte de sí misma sentía que eso era lo que merecía, y que no debía de ser otro más que su gemelo quien hiciera aquello.

Cerró los ojos aún en plena perplejidad de la situación, mientras que forzaba los músculos de sus piernas para evitar que cedieran y que su intimidad se desgarrara debido a la fuerza con la que las estocadas golpeaban su interior. De pronto, y sin previa advertencia, sintió algo mórbido y repugnante golpeando contra su mejilla, e intentando torpemente deslizarse hacia sus labios, un solo pestañeó le bastó para visualizar al chico de cabellos plateados sosteniendo su diminuto miembro frente a ella, ahora intentando forzar su entrada en su cavidad oral.

-Vamos, Rinny, sólo la puntita- dijo en un susurro entrecortado y agudo que intentaba ocultar toda su cobardía, intentando que abriera su mandíbula al sujetarla con fuerza de los lados, la joven rubia se resistió por completo, obteniendo la atención de su principal atacante, quien giró la mirada al instante, viendo con una mirada iracunda al joven de cabellos plateados.

Aquello no complació al celoso Kagamine, quien en un acto de posesión absoluta, soltó un fuerte puñetazo directamente sobre el miembro de su amigo, provocando que este se torciera y que el cuerpo entero del chico cayera de la amplia mesa de trabajo.

-¡Lárgate, ella es sólo mía!- le recriminó con ira mientras regresaba su mirada a su perpleja hermana, para sujetarla con ambas manos y plantar un sonoro beso en sus labios, con el cual aprovechó para que su lengua invadiera la boca ajena, marcando por completo su territorio mientras que ella sólo se limitaba a dar una profunda mueca de asco. Así, ahora complementado por el movimiento agresivo de sus caderas, Len continuó pasando sus labios sobre la piel de su hermana, tornando aquellos besos excedidos en fuerza en simples mordiscos que desgarraban la epidermis de la chica de manera indiscriminada.

El otro chico, aún adolorido por el golpe, y resentido por la acción de aquel que consideraba su líder, giró su mirada para encontrarse con los otros espectáculos, siendo el de la chica de cabello rosado el que más le atrajo, pues el posesivo sujeto de cabello morado se encontraba realizando la irrumación en ella, moviéndose ferozmente mientras que ella se limitaba intentaba respirar. Se sintió libre de invitarse a sí mismo a complacerse sus deseos con ella, pues miraba con lástima y algo de asco como el segundo sujeto, aquel de cabello azul que llevaba al cuello una bufanda de color similar, reducía su acto a sodomizarla con un garrote que él mismo llevaba para diferentes propósitos, siendo que le era imposible lograr una erección con una mujer.

No sólo los lamentos de Rin, ante las feroces mordidas de su gemelo, hacían eco en ese almacén abandonado, sino también los de su amiga Neru, quien era la que más castigo recibían por los exigentes miembros de la banda quienes habían decidido saciar sus deseos en ella.

Pronto, la respiración de la Kagamine comenzó a acelerarse más y más, a una velocidad similar a la que lo hacía la de su hermano, impidiéndole gemir con la libertad con la que lo necesitaba. Sin perder el tiempo, Len aprovechó aquello que veía, y decidió pasar su mano por entre sus vientres encontrados y comenzar a estimular el clítoris de su gemela. Pronto la escuchó chillar con más fuerza que antes, ante un cuerpo traicionero que respondía a la sensibilidad natural de sus partes. No tardó en ceder, a la vez que su hermano terminaba de reforzar las últimas estocadas en su interior. Así, durante un fuerte gruñido, e inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante, Len Kagamine eyaculó dentro de su hermana, golpeando su cérvix una vez más antes de esto, sintiéndose satisfecho no sin antes derramar la última gota de su carga.

Rin por su parte, ante la presente fuerza que era puesta sobre ella, y por el creciente estímulo en sus partes, no pudo evitar llegar al orgasmo, pero no un orgasmo placentero, ni que le hizo sentirse libre de su cuerpo, sino todo lo contrario, un orgasmo que se apagó al instante, tan solo para dejarle caer en un frio y duro suelo, y que no llenó su mente de éxtasis, sino de humillación y pena, que ahora le hacían sentir más vulnerable que nunca antes en su vida.

Respiró con fuerza mientras soltaba un alarido de dolor, como queriendo pedir aún algo de piedad, a lo cual su gemelo sólo respondió con un suspiro que demostraba toda la suma de su satisfacción, separándose un poco de ella para mirarla desde arriba como si se tratase de su más reciente adquisición costosa.

-Que buena hermana tengo- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y plantaba un beso en su frente, para después pasar su mano sobre su mejilla y acariciarla con la calidez con la que sólo un hermano podía brindar -¿Qué dices si empezamos otra ronda?- fingió preocuparse lo que opinara mientras sacaba su miembro, aún chorreante de su propia semilla, tan solo para limpiar con las puntas de sus dedos. Se escuchó entonces un grito de protesta por parte de Neru, cuyos brazos habían cedido a la presión y habían provocado que cayera sobre el muchacho de cabello castaño que se había colocado debajo de ella para penetrarla vaginalmente.

-¡Malditos bastardos!- gimió del dolor mientras escupía a un lado, levantándose lo más rápido posible para conservar un poco de su orgullo, -Ya hemos terminado con esto… ya es hora de que nos dejen ir- dijo mientras sentía como sus brazos temblaban, y de cómo sus dos atacantes continuaban jugando descaradamente con su cuerpo.

-¿Qué les parece, muchachos, las dejamos ir sólo con una advertencia?- preguntó Len a sus compinches, de los cuales, el sujeto de cabello morado, terminaba apenas de terminar en la cavidad oral de la pelo rosado, extrayendo su descomunal erección de ella.

-Apenas acabamos de empezar- dijo aquel sujeto mientras cubría la boca de su víctima con una mano para que lo tragara todo, siendo esta su respuesta ante las naturales ancadas de la chica, quien ahora estaba a punto de desmayarse debido a la fuerza con la que el hombre de la bufanda azul continuaba sodomizándola.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo- exclamó Len mientras volvía a abrir las piernas de su hermana, esta vez sin siquiera mirarla –Ya hemos calentado un buen rato, ¿Por qué detenernos ahora?- volvió a decir mientras se volvía a abalanzar sobre ella.

-¡No, Len, por favor!- rogó ella mientras lo sentía volver a entrar en su interior, soltando un grito agudo y cortante a la vez que sus músculos se contraían ante el creciente dolor.

-Ni siquiera aquella corrida ha sido suficiente para mí- le susurró en el odio el rubio, mientras ella parecía estar a punto de colapsar en sus brazos –Mira como me has puesto…-Se movió un poco hacia adelante para escuchar como chillaba –Esto… esto es por ti…- susurró ahora con total seriedad, para después lamer su rostro desde la parte baja de la mandíbula –Eres sólo mía-

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó como la peli rosada era colocada contra el suelo con violencia, mientras que Neru continuaba protestando, ahora ya demostrando su cansancio mientras era levantada por la cadera por aquel sujeto de cabello castaño, mientras que el otro de pelo verde se limitaba a sostenerla de nuevo por la espalda.

Aquello hubiera podido continuar toda la noche, de haber sido necesario para saciar los deseos de aquella banda de criminales, y de hecho, habría podido haber terminado de la peor de las maneras posibles, si es que ellos se hubieran aburrido lo suficiente para haber decidido ahorrarse las molestias de continuar acosándolas, y haberlas asesinado en ese mismo lugar, a todas menos a Rin, quien tendría de alguna forma, el infortunio de continuar viviendo bajo el mismo techo que su hermano, en donde podía ser controlada sin la mayor de las dificultades.

Habrían podido continuar, pero el sonido de un arma de fuego disparándose, un arma de policía, resonó por todo el almacén, frete a ellos, bajando la tarima sobre la que estaban aquellas mesas de trabajo. Pese a que se trataba de un arma de policía, no era un policía quien la había disparado.

Frente a ellos, se elevaban cinco figuras oscuras, casi fantasmales por la apariencia que la poca luz de la luna existente lograba revelar, las cinco formadas en un triangulo perfecto, y quedaba claro por sus complexiones, por sus alturas, que se trataba de cinco hombres adultos.

El primero de ellos, quien estaba al centro de la formación y por enfrente de todos, usaba una máscara de gas con dos enormes lentes de color rojo brillante que resaltaban por el resto de su cuerpo sombrío. Llevaba puesto un uniforme de SWAT completamente oscuro, blindado de pies a cabeza, botas, rodilleras, coderas y un pesado chaleco con anillos enfrente, daba una apariencia no solamente de autoridad, sino también tenebrosa al fijar sus dos enormes orbes en la nada. En su mano derecha mantenía hacia arriba el arma que recientemente se había disparado, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo permanecía como una incógnita al cubrirse con una gabardina que llegaba hasta sus tobillos.

El segundo de ellos, a su derecha, no se diferenciaba en su composición general al anterior de los sujetos, con excepción de que su armadura se componía de placas sobrepuestas en los hombros y en su casco, de una forma que recordaría a una armadura japonesa tradicional, con excepción de su máscara, que tenía la forma del hocico de un perro furioso, que se complementaban con un par de orejas puntiagudas en la parte de arriba de su casco que sobresalían por una capucha negra que formaba parte de una capa que colgaba de su espalda, junto con los ya antes nombrados lentes de color rojo que penetraban en la oscuridad. Era también más alto que el primero.

El tercero, ubicado en la izquierda del central, al igual que los dos anteriores, era una figura completamente oscura, pero con una armadura que no se asemejaba a las de los anteriores, sino algo mucho más ligero, que parecía estar hecho de cuero por completo, pero que dejaba todo a la incógnita al estar cubierto con una larga capucha por la cual no dejaba asomar sus brazos. Su máscara, en este caso, tenía la semejanza de un ave de pico corto y fino, que se doblaba hacia abajo, para complementarse con los lentes rojos por encima, que en este caso, eran un tanto más pequeños. De igual forma, era más alto que sus dos compañeros antes descritos.

El cuarto, estaba a la derecha más lejana del central de ellos. En este caso, el poseedor de la armadura no había decidido escatimar en vistosidad, pues todo su traje se componía de una armadura de apariencia medieval, con una capa que colgaba de sus hombros incluida. Desde las botas cubiertas por metal, las espinilleras, hasta una pechera que se dividía en dos pares de enormes placas que se cerraban en su pecho, pasando también por guanteletes que no dejaban de ser más vistosos que el resto de su armadura. En este caso, su casco, o la mayoría de él, eran como la de un yelmo común y corriente, a excepción de que la máscara que lo cubría, que era el rostro metálico de una mujer hermosa, pero cuyos ojos habían sido perforados y sustituidos por un par de lentes circulares de color rojo. Siguiendo con la formación, este era más alto que los tres anteriores.

Y el último de ellos, estaba parado a la más lejana izquierda del centro, y que se aclare de una vez, que era el más alto, por no decir más corpulento. Su armadura parecía componerse por un montón de mallas que cruzaban su cuerpo de un lado para otro, incluidas sus piernas y sus brazos, y que para terminar de manera tan simple como empezaba, cubrían la parte baja de su cabeza, dejando sólo espacio para que se vieran el recurrente par de lentes de color rojo sobresaliendo de esta parte. Su casco era como el de un caballero templario, con la diferencia de tener la parte frontal descubierta, misma que cubría con la malla y con los enormes lentes rojizos.

A ninguno de ellos se les alcanzaba a ver ni una sola parte de piel, que junto con todas las características ya descritas, daban una apariencia inhumana, pero que no lograba intimidar a ninguno de los atacantes de la banda, mucho menos a Len, el cual se podía nombrar líder de dicho grupo y que no se doblegaría ante la presencia de un montón de desconocidos.

-¡¿Qué carajo hacen ustedes aquí?!- gritó con fuerza, mientras bajaba de un salto de la mesa sobre la que había abusado de su hermana, acomodando sus pantalones torpemente, sin sentirse intimidado un solo momento por el arma que el sujeto del centro tenía en el aire, o de alguna otra que pudieran tener ellos.

-Discúlpeme, creo que será necesario presentarnos- dijo el sujeto del centro mientras bajaba el arma y la guardaba en si cinturón. Su voz resultó ser un poco más humana de lo que esperaban, incluso de una forma, con un tono medio, ni muy bajo, ni muy alto –Nosotros cinco componemos el equipo _Zoram_, tercio fundamental de la unidad _Omega_, parte de la _Umbra Catervae_, una compañía nueva en la ciudad que ha decidido tomar parte de los negocios del crimen organizado de esta ciudad- empezó a decir sin rodeos, caminando de un lado al otro mientras hablaba –Nos hemos adueñado exitosamente, debido a la falta absoluta de oposición, del sur entero del distrito tres, mismo en la que nos encontramos en estos momentos- señaló al suelo como si hiciera falta explicar todo con lentitud –Lo que quiere decir, por supuesto, que es de nuestra parte, estar al tanto de toda actividad que se realice dentro de nuestros dominios, incluyendo actividades del tipo sexual, por las cuales haya habido o no transacción monetaria-

En ese momento, los seis muchachos comenzaron a mostrar su descontento ante la presencia de una supuesta autoridad como aquella, y es que si algo detestaban esos seis más que la autoridad policiaca, era la autoridad impuesta por otra pandilla.

-Ya que sus actividades, no cuentan con ninguna clase de autorización, tendremos que solicitar su retirada inmediata del territorio nombrado, pues de no hacerlo, ustedes seis habrán cometido una falta directa a nuestro reglamento, y por tanto, podremos dar uso a la fuerza bruta en sus contras ¿Quedó claro?- terminó de hablar con voz fluida y sin ninguna clase de trabe, mientras que los otros cuatro permanecían expectantes sólo de la respuesta de Len- el rubio comenzó a hablar.

-Escúchenme bien, seré amable con ustedes- se sintió con la seguridad de hablar más y más alto, conforme sus compañeros se levantaban a su par –No nos interesa que clase de comprofílica asociación manejen ustedes, pero no tienen la jodida autoridad de venir a ordenarnos que hacer, mucho menos, a darnos amenazas como si fuéramos simples callejeras- para ese entonces, los seis atacantes se habían puesto de pie.

-¡¿No saben quiénes somos nosotros?!- preguntó el peli azul, recuperando su garrote y hondeándolo en el aire – ¡Somos los _Gentlemen_ del segundo distrito, la pandilla más jodida y repugnante de todas!- presumió mientras los otros cuatro gritaban llenos de orgullo, a lo que Len le detuvo rápidamente para poder hablar más por sí mismo.

-Permíteme- le avisó a su amigo mientras que caminaba de un lado para otro –Quizá no nos conozcan, por ser una nueva asociación, pero nosotros nos hemos hecho de nuestro renombre, por nuestras acciones tan siniestras, brutales e inhumanas, calificadas por los periódicos y por los noticieros como uno de los peores males que le han ocurrido a esta ciudad, como muestra, les pido que miren a estas tres rameras- señaló a las tres chicas, quienes ya habían abandonado sus fuerzas, y se encontraban tiradas en el suelo.

-No son las primeras, ni las últimas serán- dijo ahora el sujeto de cabello plateado, quien se mostraba menor a los demás.

-Nosotros, somos el terror de los asaltantes de las afueras de la ciudad, una inspiración, para los bandoleros del tercer distrito, rivales más que dignos de los lacayos de "La Sangre" del segundo distrito, y un grano en el culo para las mafias eslavas del primer distrito- se puso Len a contar sus títulos –Hemos asesinado hasta ahora a más de ciento cinco policías, todos ellos a sangre fría, y el gobierno de la ciudad nos oculta del resto del país, por temor a que los inversionistas y turistas eviten la ciudad, tan solo por nosotros- levantó las manos en total regocijo de sus propias fechorías, siendo alabado, como siempre, por el resto –Yo soy el líder, me conocen como el Sirviente del Mal, pues no sirvo a más que mis perversas pasiones y mis vicios, porque puedo matar a cualquiera quien se cruce en mi camino, y porque además he sido el único quien ha podido pelear contra los otros cinco, sin caer rendido un solo momento-

Pese a que su discurso fue dado en una voz sumamente elevada, y con una gran euforia de su parte, los cinco que habían llegado para reclamar su territorio continuaban sin siquiera moverse, de hecho, su formación era perfecta hasta ese mismo momento.

-Así, que por ser este un día en el que he tenido suerte- dijo girando un poco la mirada hacia Rin –Les daré la opción de que se larguen a fornicar con sus madres, y no los asesinaremos ¿Les parece?- y con esto último, se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar de nuevo a su hermana.

- Discúlpenos que no nos familiaricemos con su renombre, ni con su crapulencia- contestó el sujeto que se mantenía al centro, rompiendo un poco la formación que encabezaba –Pero es tan sólo que no podíamos creer que estuviéramos frente a una banda de tan magistral reputación, Los _Gentlemen_, reconocidos por sus desviaciones sexuales de lo más censurables, y porque los noticieros reportan con total pena el cómo sus acciones se guían por una frustración sexual que sólo pueden liberar con la sodomía mutua, y con la violación tumultuaría-

Para ese momento, ninguno de los seis pandilleros se encontraba complacido con esas palabras.

-Causantes de vomito de los asaltantes de las afueras, pues sus rostros y sus nauseabundos olores les son insoportables, una vergüenza para los bandoleros del tercer distrito, motivo de risa de los lacayos de "La Sangre" del segundo distrito, y las putas más baratas de las mafias eslavas del primer distrito- discursó con voz firme en todo momento, marchando de un lado para el otro –Complacedores de las necesidades de más de ciento cinco hombres de la ley, todos ellos satisfechos por sus servicios, y el gobierno oculta sus existencias, porque de no hacerlo, el índice de estupidez de la población, se elevaría por los cielos- después de esto, apuntó directamente a Len –Usted, el Sirviente del Mal, llamado así porque ninguno de sus servicios de concubino le parece demasiado exigente, y porque puede hacer eyacular a cualquier hombre, le tome el medio que le tome, además de que fue nombrado líder, por haber sido el único en aguantar ser el centro de una orgía con sus cinco compañeros, sin perder el ritmo en un solo momento-

Tras haber dicho esto, ninguno de sus demás aliados se rieron, sino más bien que fueron miembro de la pandilla del Kagamine quienes soltaron múltiples carcajadas, mientras cada uno miraba de reojo a su enfurecido líder, dejando de reír después de que este les hubiese respondido aquellas miradas con una mayor, cargada de la ira acumulada hasta el momento.

-Vaya usted a hablarle de esa manera a su padre, para que sea él quien lo castigue con la penetración anal que tanto desea, porque lo único que nosotros haremos, será desgarrar su piel, romper sus huesos y mutilar su carne- dio como una forma final a su discurso –Eso claro, si es usted tan merecedor de un par de testículos como para enfrentarnos-

Len únicamente escupió al suelo con ira antes de alzar su mano -¡A por ellos!- dando la orden a sus compinches para que bajaran junto con él de la tarima, dispuestos los seis a enfrentarse a los cinco nuevos sujetos quienes habían hecho su intromisión.

Los seis se lanzaron al taque, siendo Len quien encabezaba la avanzada, tomando el primer trozo de madera que había encontrado para intentar golpear al líder. Pero aquello no iba a ser tan sencillo, pues el sujeto de mascara de perro quien se lanzó en la defensa de su capitán, colocando sus manos en el suelo para impulsarse como cuadrúpedo, para después, de un solo salto, alcanzar con su bota la cara de Len, mandándolo hacia la estructura de la tarima de espaldas.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa al rubio, quien apenas alcanzó a levantarse sólo para recibir una segunda patada, esta vez en el estómago, dándose cuenta de la agilidad excepcional de su ahora contrincante, quien no dejaba pasar un solo momento para volver a arremeter contra él, siendo la defensa del menor fácilmente superada por la fuerza con la que recibía cada impacto sobre su cuerpo.

De esta manera, comenzó la batalla entre ambos bandos. El sujeto de cabellos castaños, quien usaba también unas gafas, conocido como Kiyoteru, se lanzó contra el más alto de todos con la intensión de tumbarlo, pero aquel ni se inmutó por el peso del _Gentleman, _al contrario de esto, se libró de él cargándolo con ambos brazos y mandándolo de vuelta al suelo, provocando que cayera sobre su propia espalda, en un agonizante alarido de dolor.

El miembro de cabello verde, llamado Mikuo, intentó atacar al tercero, a quien llevaba una máscara que recordaba al pico de un ave, pero no pudo ni siquiera tocarle, pues fue evadido al instante, cayendo al suelo tras su propia torpeza. Un segundo ataque tuvo similar resultado cuando su puño fue desviado, recibiendo un justo y reciproco contraataque, que no sería más que el modelo que seguiría el resto de la pelea.

Piko, el menor de todos ellos, y quien había ayudado a Len a someter a su hermana, intentó encargarse de que llevaba la mayor parte de una armadura medieval, pero desde antes, sus piernas temblaban en cada indeciso paso por la simple visión de su contrincante. Las dudas no le permitieron reaccionar, y se encontró con un agresivo e hiperactivo enemigo que no dudó un solo instante en lanzarse contra él, soltando una sucesión de golpes débiles con las palmas sobre su rostro y sobre su torso, sin siquiera darle tiempo de reaccionar entre cada uno.

Se podría decir que fue el líder quien más tuvo dificultades, pues a él le tocó enfrentar al sujeto de cabello y bufanda azul, y al otro de cabello púrpura, de nombres Kaito y Gakupo de manera respectiva, quienes había decidido ir en par para acabar con facilidad con el problema. Pero poca fue su suerte al encontrarse con el contrincante más formidable de todos, pues pese a que Kaito utilizaba el garrote ensangrentado, y Gakupo había decidido hacer uso de una vieja katana que lo caracterizaba en sus enfrentamientos, ninguno de los dos lograba asestar un golpe certero, pues los movimientos de aquel que lideraba al grupo de los _Zoram_ no permitía siquiera que tomaran espacio para cargar con sus armas, aprovechando cada abrimiento para entrar con sus puños y dar golpes contundentes. Su fuerza también era mayor a la normal, pues pese a que el purpura llevaba un peto escondido bajo sus ropas, el primer puño que había recibido, había sido suficiente para sofocarlo por unos segundos.

De esta manera, se desarrollaron las peleas, aunque no de la misma manera estricta de contrincantes, pues muchas veces, los grupos se mezclaban o se intercambiaban, sobre todo considerando que la mayoría de los _Gentlemen,_ contrario a lo que esperaban, eran rápidamente superados, por lo que requerían de tomar un ligero relevo entre cada decena de golpes recibidos. Fue Len el único que permaneció constante contra el sujeto de mascara de perro, el cual no se limitaba a soltar sus piernas tan alto como podía para causar el mayor daño posible. Len era un excelente peleador, y por esa razón era considerado el líder, pero nada podía hacer en contra de lo que parecía ser un animal salvaje, quien parecía debilitar a su presa mediante un ataque constante pero eficaz, que pronto haría que se él se cansara.

Pero mientras la pelea transcurría, y se escuchaba a los once sujetos enfrentándose en la parte de debajo de la tarima, sobre esta, la chica de coleta se levantaba con debilidad, sumamente adolorida por el maltrato sufrido, pero tan estable como para mantenerse de pie. No era la primera vez que aquello le ocurría, y lastimosamente, aquel había sido un trato relativamente gentil con respecto a la antigua vez que le había ocurrido. Sabía que no sería fácil, y que dolía más en su interior de lo que dolía su cuerpo físico, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que si se quedaban las tres allí, morirían.

Escupió al suelo antes de aproximarse a su amiga de cabello rosa, quien se sentía en tentación de desmayarse en cualquier momento –Luka, camina… tenemos que irnos ahora- le dijo mientras ayudaba a quitarle el alambre de sus muñecas, para después apoyarse en el suelo para intentar levantarla. Ella era la más fuerte de las tres. Por más que aquello resultase doloroso, sabía que podría volver en sí, para vivir otro día más.

-Neru…- susurró ella una vez estuvo un poco más consiente que antes, girando su mirada a la mesa en donde ya hacia un pobre despojo humano, arrinconado en sí mismo, tembloroso y escuálido, que anteriormente había sido Rin.

Sabían que ella sería la más afectada mentalmente, por lo que se preocuparon más al instante, intentando auxiliarla como pudieron, acomodando un poco sus ropajes y levantándola entre las dos para poder ponerla de pie.

-Rin, reacciona, debemos de irnos ahora- le rogó la chica de la coleta, pero Rin continuaba murmurando débilmente mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y derramando lágrimas, y casi se le veía desfallecer. Intentaron llevarla a una salida, pero se dieron cuenta de que la única otra salida de aquel taller, la que estaba a la misma altura de la tarima, estaba bloqueada, y que la puerta por la que habían entrado, se encontraba pasando el campo de batalla en el que se había convertido el lugar. En esa misma altura, se encontraban un trió de enormes ventanales, que daban vista a lo que era un nivel más bajo de la fábrica, y un puente sobre una estructura tubular que llevaba a otro edificio, y al cual podrían escapar. La única otra opción, además de saltar, sería destruir otro de los enormes ventanales laterales por los cuales se iluminaba el lugar con la luz de la luna.

Pasaron un tiempo planteando que hacer, aprovechando que la pelea se prolongaba más y más, pero que a la vez, disminuía su ritmo, hasta el punto en el que ni siquiera lograban divisar a Len con la mirada, logrando en este tiempo hacer que Rin reaccionara y se pudiera poner de pie por sí misma, pero sin que ella les fuera de mucha ayuda para poder salir del aprieto que tenían.

-Tendremos que correr rápidamente a la salida, no hay otra forma- dijo Luka con el temor de que su plan resultaría demasiado arriesgado –Con suerte, los sujetos de negro nos dejarán ir-

-¡O puede que hagan algo peor con nosotros, así funcionan ellos!- gritó Neru desesperada, aún sosteniendo a Rin.

-Sea lo que sea que hagamos, nos puede costar la vida, y prefiero perderla intentando salvarme, que quedarme aquí y esperar un destino peor que la muerte- contestó Luka en pleno lagrimeo incesante mientras rechinaba sus dientes y decía todo aquello con ira.

Hubieran seguido lamentando su infortunio, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían recibido la atención de cualquiera de sus pasados atacantes, y por desgracia, el hecho de que se movieran llamó la atención de la peor persona a la que podrían provocar de nuevo.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!- vociferó Len llegando sin previa advertencia, sujetando a Rin del cabello a la vez que apartaba a Neru de un golpe en el pecho. Jaloneó a su hermana, apartándolo de las otras dos mientras Luka se horrorizaba y comenzaba a correr a la salida, evadiendo aún a los escandalosos pandilleros que continuaban en su pelea.

Rin entró en pánico en ese momento, solamente pudiendo defenderse de aquello sujetando su cabeza para evitar que dañara su cuero cabelludo, e intentando no auto infringirse más dolor. Comenzó a llorar lentamente mientras su hermano la llevaba y la colocaba frente a sí mismo. De pronto, de entre las sombras y las mesas, surgió una figura oscura, el par de ojos rojos que hacían iluminar a la diabólica mascara de perro que llevaba aquel sujeto, y que caminaba a pasos alargados en dirección de ellos dos.

-¡Aléjense de ella, es mía!- gritó Len en una exhalación de toda su locura mientras volvía a jalar con fuerza el cabello de su gemela, tan solo para que su contrincante pateara sin ninguna delicadeza el estómago de ella, funcionando de escudo humano para el adolecente, empujándolos a los dos en dirección de la ventana, y provocando que se quebrara y cayeran por el abismo oscuro.

La otra chica rubia, que se sostenía con una mano en el suelo mientras que con la otra sujetaba su adolorido torso, se levantó un poco para ver lo que había ocurrido, tan solo escuchando el grito agudo de Rin que se perdía en la caída. Horrorizada, Neru se levantó mientras tomaba un vidrio que se había desprendido de la ventana al romperse, sujetándolo con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando valientemente el dolor mientras gritaba con todo el aliento que le restaban -¡Maldito!- y corría en dirección de sujeto con máscara de perro, a quien miraba de lado en ese instante, alzando el brazo e intentando enterrar la punta más afilada en su cabeza.

Pero él lo esquivó, sin siquiera girar la vista mientras se retiraba a un lado, ya fuera por el grito, o ya fuera por la pesadez de sus pasos, pero algo lo alertó a tiempo. Dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras giraba noventa grados, para después meter su mano izquierda debajo de su capa, sacando un revolver de alto calibre de apariencia oxidada, de un color verde mohoso, disparándolo al instante contra el pecho de la chica de la coleta, con el estruendo como de un trueno, la fuerza del tiro empujó a la chica contra una de las mesas con violencia suficiente para acabar de romper las vertebras de su cuello con aquel impacto, como si ya aquel tiro no hubiera sido suficiente para provocar su muerte.

-¡Tranquilos, fue una de las rameras!- anunció aquel sujeto con una voz de un tono un poco más elevado que el de su capitán, y por tanto, un grito más agudo, más a nadie pareció importarle aquello, más que como una indicación de que aún no deberían de llevar la pelea a un nivel más elevado. Volviendo al instante su vista a la caída, encontró una forma fácil de bajar por su presa, y asegurarse que hubiera perecido.

Despertó en la oscuridad, y por un instante, se sintió como si hubiera muerto, antes de percatarse de cómo el viento frio de la entrante madrugada le hacía reaccionar en toda su piel descubierta entre las rasgaduras de su ropa. Se dio cuenta de que se había sofocado por unos instantes a causa de la patada, pero nada le había ocurrido por la caída, ya que todo el golpe lo había llevado su hermano, sobre el cual había caído.

De pronto recordó todo lo ocurrido, desde el asalto al momento en el que se habían encarado en mitad de la avenida principal de la ciudad, la huida y la persecución hasta el taller abandonado, y lo que se había suscitado dentro de este, y el terror le invadió de nuevo, levantándose a toda velocidad, girando para dejar de darle la espalda a su atacante.

Una rápida mirada fue todo lo que obtuvo, pues al instante, su precipitado giro le hizo perder el balance y caer al suelo, justo contra la esquina con la pared, entre un par de enormes cajas de madera putrefacta. Había alcanzado a ver lo suficiente, y parecía que Len no se movería, pues había un hilo de sangre saliendo de su cabeza.

Soltó un ligero alarido de horror, al imaginarlo muerto, como si aquello significase el incremento del trauma sufrido por toda aquella situación, hasta el momento de verlo comenzar a erguirse, soltando ahora un grito de completo terror, arrinconándose por completo entre las cajas entre las que había caído, colocando sus manos frente a sí misma.

-Ri…Rin…- escuchó la voz pasiva de su gemelo llamándole, intentando comunicarse con ella como si volviera a ser humano. Se levantó con pesadez, elevando primero el tronco de su cuerpo, pero deteniéndose al instante al sentir un pulsante dolor en la nuca, sintiendo al instante la sangre que comenzaba a mojar su cabello. Conforme intentaba ponerse de pie, sentía como el mareo lo hacía volver al suelo, por lo que sólo decidió ponerse a gatas frente a su hermana –Rin… ¿Qué pasó?- pe preguntó mientras se le acercaba, a lo que ella sólo se arrinconó aún más.

Parpadeó un par de veces mientras la miraba en posición fetal, asustada por el solo movimiento de su mano, sintiendo su piel fría y temblando en aquel frágil cascarón agrietado que se había tornado su hermano. Pero él no hacía nada de lo que ella podría esperar, muy al contrario, al levantar su mirada de por entre el resguardo de sus brazos, observó un par de ojos que habían sido olvidados por ella en el horror de toda aquella noche.

La mirada cerúlea de su hermano se posaba sobre ella, y era diferente. Mientras el cielo se tornaba gris, y nacía el nuevo día, los ojos de Len ya no se mostraban tan oscuros como lo habrían hecho horas atrás, y su seño fruncido ahora se intentaba relajar, tan solo para retorcerse aún más ante la preocupación que le provocaba el deplorable estado de su hermana.

Len miró sus propias manos, manchadas con algo de sangre, cubiertas por mitones y sobre estos, un poco de su sangre, mezclada con la que habría surgido de la violencia contra su hermana. Después miró su ropa, un chaleco sin mangas con dos filas de ocho botones dorados, reconociendo aquel como el atuendo que utilizaba cuando salía con su grupo de marginados. No necesitó recordar nada, y no habría podido hacerlo de haber querido, pero el hecho de que tuviera su traje victoriano en un lugar completamente desconocido, con su hermana dolida frente a él, significaba que algo malo había pasado.

-Rin… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te hice?- comenzó a preguntar mientras continuaba mirándola, buscando algo que saliera de lo común. Distinga el vestido blanco como el que utilizaba cuando salía de paseo con sus amigas, y se encontraba con el Master, a quien despreciaba con profundo e intenso asco. Luego miró como todo su cuerpo hacia arriba mostraba signos de maltrato, y sus muñecas habían sido magulladas. Su horror se consumó al encontrar los moretones en sus piernas y la sangre que salía de entre estas.

-¡No! ¡No!- comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras se daba cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, colocando sus manos a los lados de su cabeza mientras exclamaba del horror – ¡No puede ser posible! ¡No pude haberte…!- seguía negando, y quedaba en posición fetal, enterrando sus uñas en su cara mientras se lamentaba y se maldecía a sí mismo, por no haberse podido controlar, por haber dejado que ese otro "Len" tomara el control.

Los dos terminaron llorando en el suelo, arrinconados de esa misma manera, una temerosa del monstruo frente a ella, y él otro, atemorizado por haber sido aquel mismo.

De pronto, detrás de ellos dos, se escuchó la caída de un objeto pesado, que levantó un montón de humo, llamando su atención al instante. Detrás de ellos dos, había caído sobre sus pies, el mismo sujeto quien los había arrojado en aquel techo. Se presentaba frente a ellos dos, con su máscara de perro como si símbolo, y sus lentes rojos resaltando entre el fondo oscuro de su capucha.

Len se giró rápidamente, quitando sus manos de su rostro para dejar ver su cara rasguñada, mirando con miedo y con una expresión que pedía clemencia. Vio a aquel sujeto, como si se tratara del mismísimo demonio, y juntando sus manos, comenzó a exclamar -¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡Lamento todo lo que he hecho, no era consciente de mis acciones!- mientras lloriqueaba y ponía su mirada en el suelo -¡Cualquier cosa que le haya hecho, la compensaré, pero no lastime a mi hermana!- le rogó mientras lo mirada desde abajo.

Pero aquel sujeto no respondió, sólo esperó a que Len levantara la mirada, para dirigir su rodilla directamente contra la mandíbula del ahora sumiso rubio, lanzándolo a un lado de las cajas frente a las que estaba. –Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte- musitó aquel sujeto con su voz espectral, acercándose a Len, quien aún estaba tirado en el suelo, lamentando el dolor de su cara, para después sujetarlo del cuello y comenzar a golpearlo con fuerza con el puño derecho, una y otra vez, a un ritmo que aumentaba de tras cada impacto.

Solo sus ligeros lloriqueos desesperados un escape se escuchaban de vez en vez, cuando el sujeto tomaba distancia con su brazo para volver a golpearlo. Después de esto, el sujeto enmascarado lo levantó del cuello, y lo arrojó hacia el lado opuesto de la pared del edificio superior, en dirección de la caída siguiente, pero tan solo desplazándose en el suelo por aquello.

-¿No decías que eras el puto amo?- le preguntó el sujeto del uniforme negro -¿A cuántos policías has matado, maldito cobarde?- dijo mientras le alcanzaba y colocaba el pie sobre su reptante figura, comenzando a pisarlo con todo su peso –Eso es lo que eres, nada más que un cobarde- lo sujetó con su brazo alrededor del cuello, levantándolo y comenzando a asfixiarlo.

Len comenzaba mover los brazos con desesperación para liberarse, pero no era posible hacerlo. Tan solo unos instantes después de su despliegue de terror por perder todo el aire de sus pulmones, el sujeto lo dejó respirar tan solo por tres preciados segundos, para después volver a sujetarlo con el brazo, ahora con la intención, no de asfixiarlo, sino de romper su cuello por el punto de torsión que estaba aplicando hacia atrás.

Len no pudo evitarlo, pero toda aquella tortura lo hizo romperse, lo hizo comenzar a llorar desesperadamente mientras que gemía débilmente por su vida, ya fuera para que una deidad le salvara de aquel oscuro destino, o para que se acabara su vida en ese mismo instante, dejando de pelear de una buena vez. Pero el final no estaba cerca, al menos no debería de estarlo en un enfrentamiento como aquel, pues las reglas implícitas de las pandillas, dictaminaban que, en una pelea a puños, los perdedores serían solamente los que quedaran fuera de combate, y no serían asesinados, pues sus destinos serían determinados por la policía.

Justamente fue en el momento en el que Len más rezaba por su vida, cuando en la planta superior de la fabrica comenzaba a verse un final claro para la batalla. Los dos mayores aliados de Len, Kaito y Gakupo, llevaban sus cuerpos al extremo al pelear contra el líder de la banda rival, ahora comprobando que se trataba de fuerza y resistencia preternatural, y sus amigos, los demás que se encontraban, ahora tan solo preocupados por defender sus vidas, más que por ganar, se habían dado cuenta de que enfrentaban a algo más maligno que un grupo de sicarios.

La batalla se había extendido tanto, que en un momento de desesperación Gakupo había faltadlo a las reglas, y había desenvainado su Katana, ahora dispuesto a cortar en mil pedazos a su oponente, pero por más que intentaba cortarlo, sus ataques eran esquivados, y aquellos que lograban impactar al objetivo en brazos, hombros y piernas, no hacían más que hundirse ligeramente, en lugar de tajar en dos desde el punto de corte, para después mostrarse tan solo como manchas oscuras y pestilentes en la hoja de su espada.

-¡Acabemos con esto!- exclamó Kaito mientras se lanzaba en contra del capitán de la pandilla contraria, saltando sobre él, y sujetando sus dos brazos a los lados para evitar que los moviera. Así mientras ambos forcejeaban, para decidir quién controlaría al otro, Gakupo se preparaba para aprovechar la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Finalmente, Kaito había logrado retenerlo con ambos brazos desde atrás, siendo que los dos medían casi lo mismo, dejando su pecho descubierto por completo, para permitir que Gakupo clavara su espada en su corazón.

-Par de cobardes- musitó tranquilamente el capitán, permitiendo que el samurái se lanzara contra él, y enterrara su espada en su pecho. Tan y como antes, la hoja se enterró con bastante lentitud, aunque aquello pudiera haber sido más que nada porque el samurái había retenido su fuerza para no asesinar de manera simultánea a su amigo, pero era ridícula la dificultad con la que lo hacía, teniendo que incrementar la presión con la que empujaba.

Un líquido negro y pestilente, ligeramente menos denso que la brea, comenzó a recorrer la espada, a la vez que las manos del peli morado temblaban y todo lo demás, incluido su contrincante, se mantenían inertes. –No funcionó como esperabas, ¿Verdad?- escuchó con voz presuntuosa al capitán, mientras que Kaito, al ver la hoja hundida en el pecho de su enemigo, se aterraba al escuchar su voz tan claramente –Permíteme ayudarte- dijo con simpleza mientras volvía a colocar sus pies en el suelo, pero sin soltarse del agarre del peli azul, sino más bien llevándolo consigo mismo, impulsándose hacia adelante, como si quisiera dirigirse y penetrar más la hoja en sí mismo.

La espada lo atravesó como si se tratara de mantequilla, y continuó su trayectoria hasta atravesar también el pecho del peli azul, pero teniendo un resultado mortal en él. Sólo se le escuchó soltar un alarido de dolor, junto con un abundante vomito de sangre, antes de que el sujeto de negro lo soltara y dejara que la espada saliera de su pecho por acción natural de la caída de su cuerpo ya desechado. Aprovechó después del instante de distracción para alcanzar al samurái y darle un cabezazo justamente en la nariz que lo dejó tumbado en el suelo, pero dejando su espada justamente en el mismo lugar en donde, con tanto esmero, la había enterrado.

-Lo peligrosa que puede ser una espada de doble filo, ¿No?- dijo con una voz que pretendía diversión, mientras que Gakupo solo se giraba y terminaba a gatas para evitar ahogarse con su propia sangre brotando por culpa de su tabique roto, siendo el mareo lo que le evitaba ponerse de pie.

Entonces, en una situación que debió de haber imaginado, al momento de haber dejado de sujetar su katana, el sujeto de negro retiró la espada de su interior, para después de eso, sujetarla con ambas manos, hondeándola con fuerza, cortó la pierna izquierda con la que se apoyaba para gatear, desde la mitad del fémur, con un corte tan limpio que enorgullecería a un carnicero.

El peli morado cayó por completo al suelo, girando sobre su cuerpo y quedando bocarriba, gritando y destrozando sus cuerdas bucales a causa del dolor de la amputación, mientras que no podía hacer nada más que sentir la sangre escapar de su sistema como agua de una fuente. -¿Cómo decirlo?- dijo el capitán de la pandilla contrincante, moviéndose alrededor de él, encontrando rápidamente el garrote con el que Kaito había sodomizado a si victima momentos atrás, ahora adueñándose de él, y sujetándolo del mango e inclinándose hacia él, golpeó a Gakupo justamente sobre su mandíbula, provocando que se silenciara por unos instantes –¡No… se traen… espadas… a una… pelea… de puños…!- gritó mientras al final de cada palabra soltaba otro golpe, cada uno más dañino para la cabeza del peli morado que el anterior. Cada uno provocando que el charco de sangre se incrementara, mientras que sus brazos hacían un pequeño movimiento hacia arriba en respuesta a los nervios ahora destrozados de la columna vertebral, o bien, a la sola fuerza con la que era impactado el garrote contra la masa amorfa que ahora estaba sobre sus hombros. Y cada vez que levantaba de nuevo el garrote para cargar otro golpe más, pequeños trozos de cráneo molido con los sesos se desplegaban esporádicamente en los alrededores.

Parecía ser que la pelea entre ellos había terminado. Se levantó con ánimo mientras miraba hacia arriba, y terminaba de limpiar la sangre que había salpicado sobre su visor, girando para observar a sus compañeros, mirándolos a todos ellos, e incluso a los miembros de la pandilla contraria, mirarlo a él, y a los dos cadáveres que se recostaban en el suelo.

-Intentaron matarme, ¡Asesínenlos!- dio la orden mientras que se acercaba al cadáver del peli azul, tan solo para rematarlo con una decapitación final, usando la espada de su amigo. Los actos de violencia continuar, cuando el resto de la llamada pandilla _Zoram_ comenzaron a hacer valer la orden que su líder les había dado.

El más alto de todos, el quinto de ellos, se había tomado la libertad de manipular a Kiyoteru a su antojo, como si se tratara de una presa fácil que había caído en las mandíbulas de un hipopótamo, o una persona siendo manejada por los cuernos de un toro. Lo sujetó con un solo brazo por la mitad del torso, aprisionando igualmente sus brazos y elevándolo por sobre sus pies, para después, con la otra mano, sujetar su cabeza de lado. El castaño intentó razonar con él, suplicar por su vida, pero su destino ya estaba marcado.

Sujetó su tráquea con la mano derecha, dejando que las garras diminutas en las puntas de los dedos de los guantes se enterraran en la piel, y luego, durante el incesante y repetitivo "No" que gritaba el castaño, comenzó a jalar con todas sus fuerzas, provocando la separación de esta del resto de la carne y posteriormente la ruptura total, al lado del resto de las venas y de las arterias que recorrían el cuello, que terminaron colgando como mangueras, y se escuchaba a la victima soltando un grito de terror final ante la visión de su propia agonía mientras lo convertía en una fuente de sangre.

El combate de Mikuo terminó de manera paralela, siendo él quien se enfrentaba al sujeto con máscara que se asemejaba a un ave de pico corto, y únicamente usaba navajas y cuchillos ocultos para atacarlo, apenas y llegando a golpear al peli verde en alguna ocasión, lo cierto es que era quien menor daño había recibido de todos sus compañeros. Y Mikuo fue el único que fue incluso capaz de arrodillarse por pedir perdón, alegando que él había acompañado a sus amigos originalmente con la idea de sacar a su hermana del camino de la prostitución.

Sus suplicas cayeron en odios vacíos, mientras su contrincante sacaba un par de cuchillas cilíndricas, similares a picahielos, de las mangas de su saco, una en cada mano, clavándolas en un movimiento casi imperceptible para la mirada en los ojos del peli verde, enterrándose hasta la profundidad de su cerebro y empujando ambos hacia adentro, para provocar un daño masivo en todo el interior de su cabeza. La sangre fluía como un grifo abierto atraves de las cuencas de sus ojos, y manchaba el suelo con la sonora caída de los trozos de materia gris que escapaban junto con el derrame, hasta que las cuchillas de deslizaron por sí mismas hacia afuera, y dejaron caer el cadáver inmundo de aquel débil muchacho.

El último de ellos, Piko, recibió no menos violencia que los otros dos, pero su muerte fue un tanto más escandalosa, pues su atacante, en pleno frenesí lo había tumbado al suelo, colocándose sobre él, y comenzando a golpear su cara con las palmas de sus manos mientras soltaba gritos como los de un primate iracundo, dejando sus ojos completamente oscuros a causa de los moretones, sus labios cortados por los dientes que no tardaron en caer a su propia garganta o romperse, y la nariz completamente hundida dentro de su cara, por no decir que el resto de su piel de las mejillas, de la frente, y del mentón se había removido a causa de la fricción con los guantes metálicos de su atacante.

Terminó descargando el resto de su ira sobre el cadáver del albino, sujetando su cabello con ambas manos y azotando su cabeza contra el suelo, hasta que el salpicar de la misma sangre que esparcía fue suficiente para mojar sus manos. Después de esto, se levantó con paciencia, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, con una expresión oculta que era tan quieta como la misma mascara que portaba.

-Tanta clase como siempre- dijo el más alto de todos, con su voz grave y fuerte- a lo que el sujeto con máscara de ave sólo soltó una ligera risa sarcástica.

-Silencio- les ordenó el capitán mientras levantaba su mano con aire de omnipotencia– ¿En dónde está el perro?- preguntó seriamente mientras miraba a todos lados.

Desgraciadamente para Len, la orden de exterminar a todos los pertenecientes a su pandilla había llegado a los oídos de aquel sujeto con máscara de perro, e inclusive con dicha mascara, se presentía que su expresión no había hecho más que iluminarse. Colocó al rubio sobre sí mismo, mientras usaba sus piernas para atrapar sus brazos con una llave de fuerza, dejando sus piernas moviéndose arrítmicamente de arriba abajo.

-¿Sabes porque me dicen "perro"?- hizo aquella pregunta capciosa a Len, una vez que lo tuvo bien sujeto para que dejara de forcejear por su vida –Porque más de una vez he asesinado a mis victimas saltando a atacando a su cuello con mis propios dientes- rió después de decir aquello, comenzando a quitar su propia máscara –Normalmente, lo hago sólo cuando puedo atacar de sorpresa, pero contigo haré una excepción- dejó caer la parte inferior de su máscara, revelando su boca abierta con los caninos habiendo sido reemplazados por implantes de metal. Su piel era blanca, de un tono similar a la de los gemelos, que no distaba en absoluto la una de la otra, pero su labio de la mitad izquierda de su cara, estaba partido en dos con una cicatriz que continuaba hasta cubrirse por el resto de la máscara en camino hacia su ojo, lo que provocaba que la sonrisa estirara la piel y dejase ver su encía.

Sin darse a la tarea de dudar dos veces, mordió con fuerza el cuello del joven Kagamine, provocando que este se arqueara de dolor, mientras sentía que su tráquea comenzaba a ser aplastada por aquellas afiladas puntas, robándole el aire al instante, sintiendo como su aquello cortara desde afuera hacia adentro, y luego despedía sangre en un vómito repentino y espontaneo.

Y Rin no estaba mejor, ni física ni mentalmente, pues no solo se trataba de la paliza que su hermano le había propinado durante el acto de violencia, ni de la misma violencia que Len había aplicado con ella para reducirla, pero ahora miraba a su hermano morir frente a sus ojos lentamente.

Cubrió sus odios para no escuchar lo que esperaba, fueran sus últimas regurgitaciones de saliva y de sangre, mientras que cerraba sus ojos para no ver a su amado hermano fallecer frente a ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de la encrucijada en la que estaba, pues si aquel sujeto que estaba a punto de perder su vida, hubiera sido el mismo que la acababa de violar, entonces se sentiría más que deseosa de verlo perecer, pero aquel sujeto se había ido con la caída, había abandonado el cuerpo de su hermano, y dejaba sólo al idiota e indefenso chico que ella reconocía como su otra mitad.

No quería dejarlo morir, no de esa forma, ella sólo deseaba una mínima justicia a su favor, que el Len que la había atacado pagara por lo que había hecho, pero no viendo morir a su gemelo, quien nunca podría ser más inocente. Y peor aún, si es que si decisión se inclinaba a perdonar a la parte inocente de su hermano, nada le garantizaría que lo arrancaría de las garras de aquel sujeto.

Pensó rápido, por suerte, o fuera quizá porque había previsto que requeriría alejar de nuevo a su hermano de ella, pero había visualizado un trozo de roca enorme, parte de la construcción del piso superior. Puntiagudo, lo suficientemente afilado para enterarse en la carne de ser necesario de un lado, y casi por completo circular del otro. No miró a lo que iba a atacar, tan solo lanzó la roca con todas sus fuerzas, y esta golpeó efectivamente al sujeto sobre el lado izquierdo de su cara, justamente sobre el cristal de su visor.

La roca logró su cometido, aquel golpe fue lo suficientemente contundente como para que aquella agresiva figura soltara a su hermano por la menos un instante, siendo este aprovechado por el rubio para dar un salto y arrastrarse a los pies de su gemela, llorando y lleno de su propia sangre mientras intentaba no caer desmallado.

-¡Maldita seas!- escuchó al sujeto de máscara de perro gritar lleno de rabia mientras se revolcaba el suelo, dejando caer uno de los implantes de sus dientes al suelo, -Tendré que matarlos a los dos- advirtió, ahora levantándose por completo, aún con la parte inferior de su máscara retirada, sacando un cuchillo de corto tamaño de su saco, de mango anaranjado y hoja recta.

Aquella segunda vez, no fue sólo el pensamiento rápido de Rin, fue más la mera suerte lo que le salvó, la suerte de que alcanzara a ver el palo de lo que parecía ser un trapeador recargado del otro lado de una de las cajas en las que estaba acorralada, la suerte de que alcanzara a moverlo con rapidez pese a su estado casi por completo derrotado, y la suerte de que aquello no un limpiador, sino un gancho usado para llevar cargas de latas de pintura, y que la última de estas hubiera quedado allí a causa de la pereza de los trabajadores despedidos ya hace meses.

Había tan solo unos seis metros de separación entre los gemelos y el atacante, y ciertamente, Rin precipitó el movimiento de la vara, pero fue aquello lo que provoco que la lata con pintura se catapultara a la cabeza del dicho agresor, tumbándolo nuevamente en el suelo, ahora con mayor fuerza que antes, sin siquiera derramar una sola gota del interior del recipiente contundente, que seguía sellado pese a la fuerza que había adquirido con el movimiento.

Observaron a aquel sujeto retorcerse del dolor por unos instantes, sin hallar una verdadera posibilidad de huir de la situación, más que intentando correr por el puente de vigas de acero que dirigían a otra ala de la construcción. Y el atacante, el sujeto de la máscara de perro, había caído del otro lado de la cornisa en la que estaban, al lado de la pared que se elevaba hasta una plataforma de construcción que llevaba a una ventana por la que se podía regresar al lugar inicial del conflicto.

Pese a que tuviera más opciones, ciertamente las posibilidades estaban en sus contras, y mirar al atacante levantarse de nuevo, les hacía perder de nuevo cualquier esperanza de escapar. Lo vieron iracundo, arrancando la mitad de su máscara y arrojándola al suelo, para después sacar de su espalda, una espada de tipo katana, igualmente de mango de color naranja, lo suficientemente larga, de similar tamaño a la de Gakupo. Aquello congeló la sangre de Rin, pues al retirar la mitad de su máscara, no sólo miraba el resto de la cicatriz continuar por su rostro hasta perderse debajo de su casco, y pasar sobre el párpado, sino que podía ver un ojo dentro de su cuenca, un ojo cerúleo que podía reconocer tanto como cualquiera de los cuatro ojos que él y su hermano tenían.

-¡Malditos bastardos!- gritó con fuerza, ahora fuera de sus casillas -¡Los destrozare a los dos, los cortaré en miles de pedazos!- juró mientras soltaba todo el aire de sus pulmones, dispuesto a lanzarse contra ellos dos.

Pero no dio el primer paso cuando el sonido de armas de fuego de alto calibre comenzó a sonar desde la planta alta del edificio. –Es el ejército, ¡Retirada!- se escuchó la voz del capitán anunciar mientras el fuego de los fusiles de asalto del ejército que recorría las calles en busca de pandilleros era correspondido de igual forma por el fuego pesado de las armas de la pandilla sobreviviente.

Aquello llamó la atención de aquel a quien llamaban "Perro", y fue tan solo un instante de duda el que necesitó para saber si tendría que subir a apoyar a sus compañeros, o quedarse a consumar su venganza. Al final, su deber con la _Umbra Catervae_ fue mayor a su ansia de venganza, y dándose la vuelta, escaló la pared haciendo uso de los soportes de la plataforma de construcción, y con agilidad, regresó al piso superior, dejando a los gemelos atónitos ante lo ocurrido en aquel instante.

Observaron en delgado puente, hecho estructuralmente de vigas de acero, y decidieron arriesgarse a cruzarlo con rapidez. –Vamos, conozco un lugar por el cual regresar- le anunció Len mientras corría y guiaba a su hermana, aún confundido por lo que había ocurrido previo a su retorno a la realidad, pero al menos estando seguro de que, mientras ese sujeto se mantuviera lejos de ellos dos, tendrían un pronto regreso a casa.

* * *

Así terminaba la noche, sin que ninguno de los dos supiera nada de lo que había ocurrido a sus amigos, sólo quedaban los dos sentados en la sala de estar de su departamento compartido. Rin utilizaba el líquido desinfectante para limpiar una de las heridas del brazo de Len, que su atacante había provocado al momento de tumbarlo por la ventana. Ninguno de los dos miraba al otro, sólo concentraban sus miradas en ángulos contrarios.

Len era quien más se mantenía mortificado, mientras que la mirada de Rin sólo mostraba cansancio antes que hartazgo, como si deseara tan solo poder ir a su cama y borrar todo lo que había ocurrido en aquella noche tan penosa para ambos. Como si fuera tan fácil hacer eso. Pero Len era quien presentaba mayor conflicto, si ya de por si le era demasiado difícil asimilar que hubiera vuelto a su estado mental tan caótico, ahora se enteraba también que había abusado sexualmente de su hermana, y más para su pesar, ella no se atrevía a darle un solo reclamo, sino que más bien esperaba a que pudiese ser ignorado todo aquello.

Era agónico para los dos, y lo fue más cuando Rin se levantó en silencio, con disposición a abandonar la sala de estar, como si ya se hubiera despedido premeditadamente aquella noche, y ya no se necesitara decir más. Len tenía que pensar en que se había convertido en un verdadero criminal, más allá de todas sus pretenciosas y exageradas llamadas hazañas como pandillero, en un perpetrador que se había atrevido a violar lo más puro y sacro del mundo, cruzando la línea que aún en su vida de inmundicia, significaba ir demasiado lejos. Tenía que romper el silencio antes de que se fuera.

No giró la mirada en lo que comenzaba a expresarse –Rin…- fue todo lo que dijo durante un prolongado instante, como esperando a que se formularan las palabras mágicamente para que no tuvieran que dejarlo a él enfrentar sus propios temores –No podría decir un "Lo lamento" ni siquiera para intentar pedir tu perdón, pues creo que no merezco perdón alguno- comenzó diciendo con una voz muerta a causa de su garganta irritada por los sollozos acallados –No podría ni siquiera describir lo asqueado que estoy conmigo mismo ahora…- comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas mientras se giraba y hacía contacto con su afligida mirada- De todo el daño que te he hecho… - soltó un pequeño gemido dolorido tras aquello, intentando alcanzar su mano para sujetarla, saber que aquel infierno en donde él se convertía en el injusto castigador tendría un retorno con ella, para que fueran todo lo que habían sido antes de aquella noche, pero Rin sólo alejó su mano.

-No tienes que decir nada, Len- aseguró mientras giraba su cuerpo y quedaba frente a él, siendo esta la primera vez en la que él notó como los moretones afectaban tanto a su estética y como los antiinflamatorios no cumplían con su efecto –No eras tú quien hacía eso….- decía más para ella que para él –No tomaste tus medicinas, y ya sabes cómo son los chicos de la banda, ellos de seguro te incitaron a ponerte como estabas…- continuaba diciendo, cada palabra perdiendo más la esperanza de que su hermano se hiciera real, a que dejara de ser su atacante, como si negándolo todo, de pronto hubiera dos Len, que uno fuera aquel ser amado, y que el otro fuera el criminal que merecería refundirse en el infierno.

Pero Len no le daría aquellas falsas esperanzas, comenzando a negar en cada posible afirmación que ella pretendía hubieran justificado aquello, o al menos con perdonar al que ahora era "El buen Len". Confesó el cual sería su único crimen original –Rin… yo deseaba lastimarte en ese momento…- con la voz chillona y entre lagrimeos y moqueos –Cuando me enteré que salías con ese hijo de puta de Utawa, llamé a todos mis amigos, para que me aconsejaran… y una cosa llevó a la otra, y sin darme cuenta, estaba perdiendo el control de mi mismo, me dejaba llevar por la ira, porque era como si sintiera que tenía que lastimarte por lo que habías hecho, por cederle tu cuerpo a ese malnacido- continuó relatando mientras apretaba sus dientes cada que recordaba a quien la había usado como un simple objeto.

-Len…- susurró su nombre mientras extendía su mano para acariciar su mejilla –Tú no eres así… no puedo creerte nada de lo que has dicho, porque te conozco lo suficiente- intentaba ella negarlo de nuevo, pero ahora era imposible –Todo fue mi culpa, no debí de haberle hecho caso a Miku, debí de haberme quedado aquí, contigo…- comenzaba a lloriquear mientras sonreía falsamente, como si imaginar aquello le fuera un consuelo –Yo… ya ni siquiera quiero ser una idol, si eso significa perderte…- soltó aquello elevando la voz, como su fuera su declaración final, pero su hermano sólo la miró con la misma lástima que sentía por sí mismo, y que era más para sí mismo que para ella.

-Tú puedes elegir la vida que desees, no tienes que estar atado a mí- y con eso pretendía expresar lo que sentía por ella, una apatía total a su vida, una declaración que significaba que ya no formaría parte de ella, ni para bien, ni para mal, y que no interferiría en sus decisiones. Se levantó, y a pasos lentos, a causa de estar cojeando de una pierna, llegó hasta el marco de la puerta de su cuarto, y con una voz que regresaba a la pena y al dolor, dijo –Mañana me entregaré a mí mismo, sólo por lo que te hice, merezco la condena que me den, y la aceptaré con gratitud- sonrió como si con eso cerrara lo anteriormente dicho, dejando a su hermana sola en aquella sala, sin nada más en el corazón que el creciente dolor de la verdadera cara de su hermano.

Se sintió de nuevo derribada, de nuevo sola, de nuevo tan vulnerable como antes. Su atacante seguía en aquella casa, el sujeto quien la había perpetrado había cruzado por el umbral de la puerta, pues su hermano sentía el daño que le había hecho, y lo resentía realmente en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero sabía que se arrepentía tan solo del daño hecho, pues la intención continuaba en su voz y en su mirada.

* * *

Epilogo.

Lejos de allí, la batalla había terminado, una batalla entre las fuerzas del orden, y aquellos mismos pandilleros quienes habían asaltado a los violadores en el almacén. Los cinco violentos atacantes, regresaban a su guarida, un espacio completamente oscuro, oculto de toda mirada común, debajo de las colinas que circundaban a la ciudad en las afueras, triunfales, tras haber logrado hacer retroceder y retirarse al ejército que patrullaba las calles, y que había sido invocado por la peli rosada.

Aquella guarida sería un lugar sobrenatural para cualquiera que lo observara, de suelo, paredes y techo completamente oscuros como la obsidiana, tan solo con una gran ventana de vidrio polarizado que dejaba ver débilmente las luces de la ciudad nocturna. Armas y municiones en cajas regadas por todas partes, montones de dinero acumulados en una esquina al fondo del recinto, y nada más que muebles de dorados con piedras preciosas sobre los cuales los miembros de la pandilla se sentaban, y realizaban sus actividades de descanso.

Se habían quitado las mascaras, y se mostraban simples humanos, cosa que no podrían hacer ante cualquier otro y se dedicaban a reacomodar sus municiones, a limpiar sus armas o a retirar cualquier rastro de sangre o de piel arrancada de sus armaduras. Tres de ellos hacían esto, sentados alrededor de una pesa circular, pero el líder estaba contemplando la espada que pertenecía a Gakupo, sentado en su propia silla con una pierna sobre la otra, limpiando su hoja de la sustancia oscura que el mismo había derramado de su interior. Pero aquel quien había atacado de manera personal a Len, aquel a quien llamaban "Perro" se sentaba en una silla delgada, con la apariencia de un esqueleto dorado en forma de mueble, y solo miraba a la ciudad, como si intentara encontrar algo con su vista desnuda, y aquello llamaba la atención del resto.

-Tal parece que el Perro se deprimió porque no pudo de matar al líder- se burló uno de ellos, el de la voz más chillona, quien tenía la máscara del rostro de mujer durante el combate, mostrándose ahora como un hombre a mediados de sus treinta, de cabello castaño que descendía lacio y parejo, piel clara y nariz prominente desde el puente.

-Al menos pudo matar a aquella puta, la que intentó cortarlo- comentó el más alto de todos, de piel sumamente oscura y cabeza calva, de rasgos pronunciados y de edad superior a los cincuenta años.

-No se trata de eso- dijo el líder, quien aún mantenía su máscara puesta, callándolos a todos tras dejar la espada del samurái sobre una de las mesas en las que los demás estaban. Miró con detenimiento la cara cortada de su compañero, que no perdía la vista de las mismas luces de la ciudad, que comenzaban a apagarse quizá ante la próxima salida del sol –Esos dos chicos que perseguiste… no me dio nada de trabajo reconocerlos, pero me sorprendió que non dijeras ni una sola palabra, y más aún, que fueras el primero que se arrojara contra él- dijo en tono de regaño, pero continuando amistoso, a lo que los otros tres entendieron un poco que aquello tenía cierto peso sobre su compañero.

-No creo que haya sido una casualidad que los encontráramos- contestó el sujeto de la máscara de perro – ¿No habrías hecho tu lo mismo, si hubieras estado en mi lugar?- cuestionó a su líder mientras este se cruzaba de brazos, todavía sin quitar su máscara.

-Espera un momento… ya entendí todo- dijo el único de ellos que no había hablado, de cabello negro y ligeramente ondulado que descendía de los lados y detrás de su cabeza, de tez un poco más oscura, rostro algo más delicado que el resto, pero de todos modos de madurez marcada y barba corta –Por eso es que eran idénticos a ti… ellos dos era…- su palabra fue robada de nuevo por quien era el centro de la plática.

-¡Así es!- afirmó levantando la mano y girando a verlos –Nos encontramos con mis propios padres- y era evidente por su solo rostro. Su cabello, sus ojos, su piel, todo era del mismo tono de los gemelos Kagamine, pero con una cara que demostraba más madurez y dolor, en especial por la cicatriz que partía en dos la mitad izquierda de su cara, y que al sonreír, dejó ver de nuevo su encía y su prótesis canina –Y al parecer, acabamos de presenciar mi propia concepción- afirmó como si decir aquello le produjera un dolor placentero que lo hacía sonreír.

-Que sorpresa- se escuchó al más alto de ellos decir, soltando sólo una pequeña burla. –Jaja, tu padre es si que estaba loco,- rió con fuerza el sujeto de cabello castaño, partiéndose de la risa mientras sujetaba su estómago.

-Muy bien- les calló el líder con voz tranquila todavía, una voz que demostraba ser ley –Dejaremos la misión de lado hasta que este asunto quede resuelto- comandó a los otros tres, quienes afirmaron con la mirada mientras sonrisas maliciosas se formaban en sus rostros –Tú ordenas- le dio el permiso de que hiciera lo que deseara, un poder absoluto sobre el equipo.

-Les devolveré el favor, los destrozaré a los dos, miembro por miembro- sentenció mientras se volvía sentar, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, mirando de nuevo a la ciudad mientras se encorvaba en su asiento. Con el líder aún mirándolo con algo de incertidumbre, pero dispuesto a desenmarañar el asunto, y sus otros tres compañeros, comenzando a hacer bromas acerca de endogamia y demás temas relacionados con el incesto.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 1.

* * *

Notas finales:

Bueno, aquí está mi nuevo proyecto, es un tanto diferente al resto de los que había hecho, no más serio, pero si con un tema un poco más oscuro, intentaré comenzar a escribir de esta manera más seguido. La causa principal, bueno, aprendí que no puedo ser fan del LenxRin por gustarme su incesto y por no odiar a Anon y a Kanon (Que las amo, por cierto), por tanto, quien les habla no es en realidad "fan" de los Kagamine, si siquiera sé si es Little en sí, Little murió con su gusto por los Kagamine, yo sólo adoro verlos juntos como pareja, me gustan sus canciones y me encanta que sean puestos juntos como hermanos/reflejos/pareja etc.

Así que quizá no sea ya parte del fandom, de pronto, todo me afectó con respecto a eso, personas que dejaban de lado el LenxRin por otras cosas cuando habían dicho que eran verdaderos fanáticos, o personas insultando y rebajando a la pareja al nivel del Kaito x Len, eso simplemente me hizo salir del fandom, aunque realmente, no es que esté saliendo por voluntad propia.

Creo que esta historia se considerará LenxRin, quizá conforme se vaya desarrollando. Aunque de todos modos, iré escribiendo conforme me vayan dando ganas de escribir cada capítulo, este debería de ser el quinto.

El fic tiene alguno que otro simbolismo, y referencias, como para empezar, la manera en la que se visten los contrincantes de Len, y muchos de los nombres puestos para los terciarios.

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el fanfic, o si lo odiaron, espero que lo hayan odiado, o si les dio igual, que les haya dado igual.

Eso es todo, lo siguiente que subiré, será un capítulo de "Experimentación" y quizá después un KaiLen que he querido poner desde hace mucho, lo que me recuerda que aparte de "Experimentación" sólo seguiré con "Compromiso" aunque con un final diferente al que planee originalmente.

Sin más que decir, lamento las faltas de ortografía y demás catástrofes lectoras, el fanfic fue hecho y revisado bajo el influjo de ciertas sustancias naturales y no tan naturales.

BYE_.-

* * *

P.D.: Ahora que ya no puedo ser fan de los Kagamine, intenté entenderle un poco a esa saga de Kagerou, y resultó que me gustó. ¿Algún fan de HibiMomo por aquí?


End file.
